The Fox and the Lizard
by mellra
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed, some of the excess chakra went into a lone iguana's egg. Eight years later, a young Naruto discovers the consequences of this action. The only question remains: what will this mean for the future of the Hidden Leaf? Challenge story.


**Disclaimer:** Everything is owned by their respective companies and creators, of which I am not.

 **AN:** The first is a Naruto/Godzilla crossover due to me rewatching Godzilla the Animated series. My idea is when he's seven, Naruto goes for a walk through the woods in Konoha after failing the graduation exam for the first time. He wonders off the path and accidentally falls into a hidden cavern. Inside the cavern is a large egg, which hatches into Godzilla! You see, during the Kyuubi attack, some of the toxic chakra scattered into the surrounding area and focused on a newborn lizard egg, causing it to mutate over the years. Anyway, when the newborn Godzilla hatches, he imprints on Naruto similar to the animated series. He then acts almost like an oversized dog/summon to Naruto. At first there will be panic, but once it's revealed that Naruto has some measure of control over Godzilla, the Third will have a section of the Forest of Death set aside for Godzilla to live in when he's in the village that includes a huge lake.

There is also the possibility that the Third will ask members of the Inuzuka clan to help Naruto with training Godzilla, as they have the most experience with training animals due to their dogs. This in turn will allow Naruto and Godzilla to form a deeper bond similar to that of Kiba and Akamaru, and might be able to do collaboration jutsu when Naruto learns his wind nature combined with Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla's design will be based off the American movie version and the animate series version because, while some people gave it bad reviews I personally enjoyed both. Finally, it is up to the author to include more mutations/monsters in the story, but I'd personally leave them out as it might take away from the main plot of Naruto that we all came to love.

Again, **CHALLENGE** people! That means that unless this gets adopted, there will be nothing more from this story on this site so please, either adopt it yourself or ask a friend. Now on with the story!

 **The Fox and the Lizard**

On the night of the Kyuubi attack, once the Fourth Hokage managed to seal the Nine Tailed Fox away at the cost of his own life, some of the fox's highly potent chakra managed to spread into the surrounding area. In one universe, it was gathered to be sealed into a boy who would eventually become a monk and befriend the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi (1). In this universe however, the chakra found its way into a small iguana's egg that had been left due to being considered a dud by the parents. The Kyuubi's chakra, as previously mentioned, is extremely potent, and not only was it able to bring the egg's occupant to life, but it slowly started to mutate the egg, changing it and its occupant into something more. However, this process would take time and it is fortunate that some of the fox's chakra lingered in the area as it prevented wild animals and most humans from wanting to approach the area. The area and the egg would remain undisturbed for several years until one day…

 **Konoha's Outer Forest**

"Oh man, this sucks!" an eight year old blonde boy grumbled as he trudged through some undergrowth. The whiskered boy had just ended the first miserable year of the Ninja Academy, and he wound up as the dead last! He couldn't believe it, someone as awesome as he was being labeled the dead last! So maybe he skipped a few classes, played a few pranks, and didn't always study, but that shouldn't have mattered. He was going to be the next Hokage, darn it! The future Hokage couldn't be the dead last! In his frustration, the ninja in training had decided to go for a walk in the forest on the outer limits of the village. However, he must have gotten turned around at one point as he could no longer find the path. Which lead to his current situation of trying to get his white tee shirt untangled from some briars.

"Augh! Why did I think this was a good idea?!" Naruto shouted to the heavens. He continued his trek, hoping to find a familiar landmark. As he went deeper and deeper into the woods, Naruto noticed the trees started to get darker in a way, as their branches started to look twisted and gnarled. He also felt something emanating further into the woods. It felt ominous but somehow oddly…familiar. Finally, Naruto stumbled upon a clearing in the twisted trees and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. In the center of the clearing what a large white…something. It kind of reminded Naruto of the eggs he'd sometimes buy for breakfast but this was much, _much_ bigger. As his childish curiosity got the better of him, he cautiously started walking towards the egg.

What Naruto was unaware of, was that the creature growing inside the egg was starting to stir after its long sleep, reacting to the familiar feel the being felt drawing closer and closer to him (2). As Naruto reached out a hand to touch the egg's surface, the smooth white shell suddenly lurched and cracked a bit, causing the blonde to fall backwards with a yelp into some sort of goop that covered the surrounding area. The cracks started growing bigger and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Oh this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Naruto gasped as even he could realize the potentially dangerous situation he was in. Suddenly, with a final lurch and sharp CRACK!-ing noise, the egg completely shattered revealing the creature inside. Once the slime and eggshell cleared away, Naruto couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the being's appearance. It appeared to be reptilian in nature, with grayish-green scales covering its body, a squared lizard's head, thrashing tail, three taloned toes on its feet, oddly human shaped four fingered hands, bright orange and red eyes, and dorsal fin shaped spikes running along its back.

"Um, nice giant lizard thing," Naruto squeaked out as he attempted to back away, only to find his back hitting the trunk of a tree. As the large reptile took a tentative sniff of the air let out a growling roar before setting its eyes on the whiskered boy and started stomping towards him. As the creature came closer and closer, panicked thoughts ran through the young boy's mind. 'OhmyGodI'mgonnadie! This thing's gonna eat me and then I'm gonna die! I never got to become Hokage, I never got anyone to recognize me, hell I never even kissed a girl! Please, I DON'T WANNA DIE!' he mentally shouted as the creature stood in front of him and started sniffing his blonde locks.

The lizard made a growling sound that almost sounded like a dog's before opening its large mouth to reveal two rows of sharp pointed teeth and an arrow shaped tongue. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the inevitable pain. Instead, he got a wet sticky tongue licking his entire front. 'Oh my God it's TASTING me!' he mentally shrieked.

However, he then felt a scaled head rubbing against him and, risky a peak he cracked open one eye to see the monster rubbing its head against his body and making a purring noise not unlike a cat. Blinking both eyes open, the child could barely believe his eyes. "Umm…nice boy?" he said hesitantly before reaching out with a shaky hand and began stroking the beast's head. 'No way will the Old Man believe this…' Naruto thought.

 **Time Skip (Four Years Later)** (3)

A twelve year old Naruto, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and green goggles, maneuvered himself expertly through the trees of Training Ground 44, aka the 'Forest of Death.' What, may you ask, was an Academy student doing in a place that not even some seasoned jonin dared to go? Well, let's first see what he's up to before answering that. After a few minutes of navigating the forest, Naruto came upon a large clearing that had a lake that was nearly 300 meters around perfectly and was so deep you couldn't even see the bottom. Setting down a package he had strapped to his back, Naruto then put his two pinky fingers in his mouth and let loose a loud whistle. At first, nothing happened, but then the water of the lake started frothing violently and suddenly a large shape burst out of the water with a thunderous roar! When the water cleared, the shape was revealed to be the creature that Naruto stumbled upon four years ago except it had a rather impressive growth spurt. Standing at 60 meters tall, and over 90 meters long, the lizard could easily rival most boss summons in size and power.

Naruto, instead of looking scared or nervous, smiled up at the leviathan and called out, "Morning Godzilla! I brought you your favorite!"

The now named Godzilla lowered its head to the boy's level as he unwrapped the package he brought to show a decent sized salmon before the preteen tossed it up into the air where Godzilla snatched it up in its mouth with practiced ease.

You see, four years ago, after discovering his "little pet," the Third Hokage (after nearly having a massive heart attack along with the majority of the village) had deemed it best for the creature Naruto discovered to live in the one area of the village where he (some courageous vets of the village were able to determine the creature's gender when going over its biology) could live without causing a massive panic. And, sense Naruto was the only human he'd show any real affection to, it was determined the boy would be his official caretaker. This led to Naruto being trained how to navigate the difficult terrain of the Forest of Death by Anko Mitarashi, one of the Leaf's more eccentric shinobi who considers the forest her own personal playground. This allowed Naruto to become quite competent in living in hostile environments over the years, though he never really had much trouble with some of the forest's most dangerous inhabitants. It was speculated that some of the monster's scent lingered on the boy which drove the other animals away, as the lizard had proven its dominance over the other animals of the forest earlier on. As for the name Godzilla, it was actually a name Anko came up with when she playfully remarked that he was "…as strong as a gorilla but as big and aquatic as a whale" (4).

After deciding on one of the bigger clearings in the forest to house Godzilla, the Third also had a large lake added when it was noted by the veterinarians that he possessed some aquatic features such as being able to breath underwater for a decent amount of time. The most shocking surprise though, was when a twitchy chunin who saw the lizard king for the first time panicked and tried to launch a Water Dragon Jutsu at him to which Godzilla responded by vaporizing it with fire shot from his mouth. It would appear that Godzilla was capable of utilizing fire style jutsus to an extent. Once the creature was settled in, the Hokage then decided that it would be in the village's best interest for Naruto, the boy who had a connection with the beast, to be learned how to properly care for the creature. It was then that the Third turned towards the Inuzuka clan for assistance, as out of all the clans in Konoha, they were the best when it came to taming animals. (The Aburame didn't count as they have a more symbiotic relationship with their insects.)

At first, members of the clan were reluctant to share their methods with a person outside the clan but, after listening to the Hokage on how necessary it would be for the safety of the village, they eventually agreed to teach the boy the basics of what they knew. While the learning process was quite different as teaching a boy to work with a giant reptile is different from working with a dog, they eventually got to the point where Naruto could get a good reading on Godzilla's moods and at times even interpret what he's thinking/saying. Back to the present, Naruto was currently playing a multitude of games with his best scaly friend, including playing catch with a beach ball sized kickball, playing hide and seek (which Godzilla was surprisingly good at despite his size), and even some games of following the leader. A few hours later, as the sun began to set, Naruto packed up his things before turning towards his gigantic friend.

"Well Godzilla, tomorrow's the big day! I'm gonna ace the exam and become an official genin of the Hidden Leaf!" he said excitedly. Godzilla made a sound that was a mix of a growl and a grunt, causing Naruto to frown.

"Hey don't be like that. When I'm a genin, that means I get to go on missions outside the village and, since I checked with the Old Man, you get to go too!"

Another growl.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart! I've been practicing like crazy so they should let me pass easily!"

A questioning growl this time, causing Naruto to face vault.

"No I can't get the stupid clone jutsu down, but that shouldn't matter! The teachers know how awesome I am, and with you at my side there's no way they can't pass me!"

A resigned growl.

"Ugh, thanks for the vote of confidence, you useless reptile. Anyway, I gotta get going for some last minute practice. Need to get up early with for my farewell prank!" Naruto chuckled before going up and affectionately rubbing the tip of Godzilla's snout.

"Love yah buddy," he said softly to which the terrible lizard gently licked his whiskered cheek with his long tongue. Laughing, Naruto jumped into the woods as Godzilla went into his watery lair to sleep.

One thing for sure was that starting tomorrow, the future of the Leaf Village would be forever changed!

1\. This is reference to the anime only character Sora, whom I never actually watched but I read the general premise for.

2\. The familiar feeling is the more abundant and potent Kyuubi chakra residing in Naruto, which makes Godzilla see him as a parent like how he did for Nick in the series.

3\. If anyone wants to write about what happens during this time skip then be my guest. Since this is just a challenge chapter I wanted to get only the main points across for whoever decides to adopt this.

4\. Actual idea behind the name 'Godzilla' according to the Wikipedia.

 **AN:** Also, as the winner by a large margin, Kid Kyubi is getting the double update this summer! So keep your eyes out for the next chapter of that, coming to you soon!


End file.
